


Freedom

by Prester_John



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Dominance, F/M, Masturbation, Not Wearing Underwear, Nude Photos, Scents & Smells, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prester_John/pseuds/Prester_John
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Nick's last night before he goes to train for the ZPD; he and Judy spend one last night of freedom together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Cheers for our one month case-aversary!" Judy giggled, as she clinked her glass against Nick's.

Nick laughed "That's so not a real thing."

"It could be, if you let it." They were sitting in Nick's apartment, as the drizzle of the Rainforest district drowned out the world outside. One month since they broke the Nighthowler case, and soon Nick would be heading off, soon to become a cop just like Judy and the others. In some ways, this was his last night of freedom.

In this situation, there was no one else he'd rather spend it with -- she was the one who'd believed in him, who'd chosen to go to him with what she'd discovered. She made him feel special, like he was the greatest person in the whole city.

It kind of made him feel bad about what he wanted to do to her.

For her part, Judy couldn't believe Nick had chosen her over his other friends, Flash, Finnick, that badger he'd introduced her to... And yet here she was, having a quiet drink at his, before leaving for the night.

She didn't want to leave of course, but well -- they were just friends. After the way she'd treated him... there was no way he'd see her as anything closer. And yet, the more they drank, the closer she got to him. She was practically sitting in his lap.

All it would take was a word, and she'd let him do anything to her.

\---

"All right, it's been fun Nicky, but I really should go." Judy got up and stretched.

"So soon? But it's only..." Nick looked at his watch, "Uh, two AM. Wow, it did not seem that late."

"Oh crackers, when's the last train to Downtown?" Judy decided to take her glass over to Nick's kitchenette and start washing it. She knew she needed to go, but surely taking a bit longer to be courteous wouldn't hurt...

"At one AM. Unless you went through the Nocturnal District, but well..." Nick scratched the back of his head as he brought his glass and the bottle to join Judy. "I don't think it's exactly safe. I mean sure we don't have to worry about savage predators any more, but there's still crime."

"Nicolas P. Wilde, are you asking me to stay the night?" Judy gave a playful punch to his belly. He held up his paws in mock surrender.

"If that's what it takes to keep you safe carrots," He got down on one knee, "Judy Laverne Hopps, will you do me the honour of taking my bed while I sleep on the couch?"

"No." Nick's face fell for a moment before she continued, "I'm the guest, I'll take the couch. It wouldn't be fair asking you to leave your bed." As much as she wanted to roll around in his bed, smelling his musk all over it... she stopped, calming herself a bit.

"Well," Nick paused, looking thoughtful as a huge grin spread across his muzzle, "you don't take up much room. I bet my bed could fit both of us if we squeezed in a bit."

"Okay," Nick had been about to laugh it off; pretend he hadn't been serious. Judy's response had taken him by surprise. He stared at her, trying to figure out if she was serious or just playing with him. She shrugged, "It's as you say, I don't take up much space. Assuming you don't snore that is."

"I don't, scout's honour." Nick held up two fingers in a mock salute.

"Good, I'll go take a shower." Judy left her glass in the sink and left the room. Nick gave the air a punch in victory. He couldn't believe his luck; Judy was spending the night at his place, what's more she was willing to sleep in his bed, obviously she trusted him. It was a good sign -- no a great sign. He just had to avoid doing anything to screw it up.

\---

Nick looked around his bedroom. All right, clean sheets put on, dirty laundry in the hamper, quick spritz with some spray to make the whole thing less musky. The place looked halfway decent. If you discounted the scruffy fox in the hogwaiian shirt. Well, if she could look past that, Nick could. He sat on the bed, waiting for Judy to finish drying herself -- he'd heard the shower turn off a while ago -- and thinking about what to wear. It wasn't like he was dressing up for a special occasion, but he normally just went to bed nude. Obviously he couldn't do that with Judy in the same bed. He'd started rummaging around in his underwear draw for a suitable pair of boxers when Judy came in.

She was wearing one of his towels, wrapped several times around her and still looking bulky. It was like the old stereotype of the girlfriend stealing her boyfriend's shirt as a dress. Nick smiled, she looked sexy even like that.

Judy twitched her nose as she sniffed his room. He'd cleaned up, she thought disappointedly. She'd wanted to be engulfed by him, filling all her... senses! That was the word.

She slipped closer, watching Nick as she crept over to the bed. "Where should I put my towel?"

"Oh, just put it on a chair, I'll put it for the wash tomorrow. I'll grab you you clo--" He stopped, stunned. Judy had stripped it off, flung it over to the chair, leaving her completely exposed. She watched the way his jaw flapped, lost for words, before she sat on the bed.

"Oh, I forgot to say, I sleep in the nude at home, is that a problem?" A white lie, but Nick didn't need to know how risky she was being, how much her heart was pounding at being naked in front of the fox that she -- that she'd do anything for.

"No, no it's..." Nick couldn't stand it any longer, the sight of Judy sitting there flipped a switch. "Fuck it Judy!" He moved over her, looking down at her body with the eyes of a hungry fox. He traced the curves of her body from feet to head, lingering at her wide hips and the deep plush fur covering her crotch.

"I can't keep holding back. I want you, I want all of you... Please," Nick took a deep breath as he looked her in the eyes, pleading with her to help him, "Tell me to leave, make me get out because if I stay I'm not going to be able to resist!"

He felt Judy's hand caressing his cheek, her face looked almost angelic. "Nick, why would I ever want you to leave me. I don't want either of us to resist." She stopped her stroking to grab his tie, pulling him down, muzzle to muzzle. "I want you, I always have. And nothing would make me happier than to give myself to you, body and soul." She closed her eyes and kissed his lips.

Nick could scarcely believe it, Judy wanted him; she said she wanted to be his. He tried to enjoy the kiss, but his heart was beating like a jack-hammer. He just wanted to push her down, to ravage her. But no, he'd take it slow, the best things in life were to be savoured.

Pulling back, Nick started undoing his tie as he prepared himself: "Okay Judy," he paused to collect his thoughts as she opened her eyes, as if waking from a pleasant dream; "if we're going to do this, we need a safe word."

"We don't need a safe word, I trust you!" She crossed her arms, frowning with indignity.

"And that's part of the problem. I could do anything to you; and you might want to say no, but not mean it." He gave a sly grin. "Or you might mean it. And I'd have no way to tell. So that's why, if you want me to stop -- if you're in pain, or need to go to the bathroom -- anything like that. I want you to say... Dentist."

"Dentist?" Judy laughed, "why dentist?" Nick shrugged:

"Can you imagine a situation where you'd say it while having fun?"

"You have a fair point," Judy was scooting herself into the centre of the bed as Nick continued undressing, removing his shirt, and then his belt, and finally his trousers and underwear. Judy watched the show, ogling Nick's every movement as he stripped.

"So what are you going to do to me then, Nick?" Judy started stroking her belly, enjoying the way Nick's eyes followed her paw.

"Oh no," Nick grabbed his tie off the floor where it had fallen, "you don't get to call me Nick, not when you gave yourself to me like that." Crawling onto the Bed, Nick grabbed Judy's wrists, pulling them behind her back, and started tying them together. Finally all those nights trying out knots for the Junior Ranger-Scouts was going to pay off. Nick tugged at the knot, and satisfied her arms were pulled tight together, he forced her to the bed with his foot.

"What, what should I... ugh... call you," she let out a groan as Nick pushed her further into the bed. It seemed like he was trying to force her through the mattress.

"You call me Master of course you little piece of meat." Nick hissed at her, baring his teeth more for his benefit than hers; there was no way for her to see him up here. No good, he wanted to see her face; her eyes; her lips. Using his foot he nudged her side, to try and get her to roll over.

He nudged her again, more forcefully, and she rolled over onto her back, her arms now trapped beneath her body and the bed. Nick looked at her, already her bright eyes were glittering, tears were beginning to well up. Nick almost felt bad, he was about to say the word that would end this; fearing he'd gone too far... but then he saw her smile. The way she had her tongue in between her teeth to keep herself from making any noise. He laughed, relieved.

"You want something to occupy that mouth, meat?" Nick slid off the bed entirely, looking for his dropped belt. Finding the length of heavy fabric, and held it out to Judy's mouth. "Open. Now, you slut!" Judy dutifully gaped wide, letting Nick see the inside of her mouth, all her little bunny teeth on display. He folded the belt in half, and put into her mouth. "Now close your mouth." Nick patted her head gently, to offset his forceful tone.

If Judy wanted, it would be easy to drop the rope and say the word... but until that time she was reduced to a feral state. No words for her, she'd have to make do with grunts and moans. Her face was flushed, her breathing heavy. Nick could see her chest heaving with each intake as her nose twitched. Obviously being reduced to a mere savage was exciting her.

Judy couldn't believe it, the belt was soaked in Nick's musk. It had been just above his crotch for months, absorbing everything. Every time she breathed in, her nose was filled with another rush of his scent.

She closed her eyes and breathed deep, letting the musk fill her body as she fell limp to the bed, her mind blanking as Nick filled her head. She bit down harder on the belt, letting the acrid taste of his stale sweat fill her mouth. How long had he left it without washing the belt? Had he ever thought to do so? Her tongue darted over the course fabric, trying almost to entwine itself with the belt.

She felt Nick lift her up, force her limbs to support her; she felt the soft support of his pillows being placed beneath her belly. She could vaguely guess what was happening, but the scent and taste of Nick was still making it hard to think.

A thrill went through her light a bolt of electricity when she felt Nick's tongue rubbing against her crotch, her pussy being forced open as the tongue invaded her most private parts. She moaned as the tongue pushed deeper, then retreated; over and over Nick explored Judy, shaking her with pleasure with each lap. 

Finally, he relented; Judy's knees buckled -- she inwardly thanked Nick for the pillows, although her throat could only produce a mindless gurgle of pleasure. She spat out the belt, trying to catch her breath without the scent of Nick driving her crazy. Nick waited as she did so, waiting to see if she was backing out...

"Nick..." she gasped "I love you." 

Nick put his paws on her back, stroking up and down. "Oh Carrots," she looked back at him, eyes filled with joy as she saw his smile, "I thought I told you to call me Master"

He thrust himself forwards, his cock sliding into her pussy -- well slicked by Nick's own tongue. Judy gave a cry of joy as she felt him pushing further into her; she grabbed the sheet on the bed in her paws, tugging them to try and get more support.

"I'm -- sorry -- Master!" She begged in between each thrust from Nick. Her back legs started to scrabble, losing purchase as Nick became more forceful. The pillows slid out from beneath her as Nick once again sent Judy face first into the bed, pumping harder and harder.

"I don't belive you're sorry enough! Obviously this dumb fucking bunny needs a reminder who her master is!" He snarled; enjoying the sense of dominance. Usually Judy made him feel so... not helpless, because she'd never been anything less than supportive, but incomplete. She towered over him, with her accomplishments.

But now, here in front of him, she was nothing; just a piece of meat, worthy of nothing but what he chose to give her. "What do you think, Meat? What would make you remember your proper place in life? Do I have to brand the fucking words in your fur?"

"Yeeeeesss!" Judy squealed from pleasure as he picked up the pace. Nick couldn't be sure if she was even hearing him now, so he tried asking again.

"Really you little cock-sleeve? You want me to mark every inch of you with proof of ownership? You want everyone to look at you and see exactly what you are, a dumb fucking bunny slut!" He used his paw to trace his name on her back, even as she bucked under his assault.

"Please Ni-Master, brand me, mark me... Show the world I'm your your slave!" Judy was yelling now; even the rain outside seemed drowned out by her cries, but Nick didn't care if the neighbours heard, Judy was his. He felt his knot swelling inside her, imprisoning her on his prick. Now she couldn't escape him.

He pushed: once, twice, again -- and then he burst, letting a torrent of cum fill Judy's belly even as she writhed in pleasure, her legs scrabbling against the bed for puchase as a powerful orgasm went through her -- and then she collapsed, exhausted.

\---

Nick just waited for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of Judy hanging limply onto his cock, which even now still twitched inside her. His eyes drifted over to his chest of drawers. On top of it was a notepad, and next to that -- a marker. He usually used it in case a hustle came to mind when he was in bed, but now...

"Judy, are you okay?" He gently shook her shoulder, trying to rouse her from her stupor.

"Master, is that you?" Judy sounded as if she was dreaming, but it was obviously a good dream. She tried to turn around, causing Nick to wince as the knot twisted inside her.

"No, you stay still. I've got to make good on my promise." Edging carefully, Nick slid of the bed, Judy being dragged along. He used one arm to hold her up, as he grabbed the marker of the drawers, then returned to the bed.

"It's no brand, but it'll do." He plucked off the cap with his teeth, and spat it across the room. Taking the marker; he dragged it along her back, just above her bottom. "Nick's. Bunny. Bitch." He continued up her back, and along her shoulder blades, and then her arms -- each time reading aloud what he was writing, to let Judy know every hurtful name, every insulting claim, and every bit of shame he was marking her with. 

Judy kept murmuring her assent as he did so; even when his knot softened and shrunk, and he flipped her over to mark her chest. She even begged him to let her add some suggestions of her own, until most of her body was scrawled over. Only her head and paws uncovered. If Judy covered up, no one would know what she had covering her body.

As she slid off his cock, he hugged her. "I can't believe I won't see you for months."

She nestled her head in on his chest, "Me neither. How will I cope without my master."

"It's okay Judy," he smiled at her, enjoying her warmth. "You don't have to call me that any more."

"I know Master." She snuggled closer, and soon he felt her snoring gently.

Carefully moving the pillows back to their normal position, Nick slid Judy into a more comfortable sleeping position. He grabbed the towel from where Judy and thrown it, and draped it over the damp spot on the sheets. He took one last look at Judy's sleeping form before he turned off the lights and crawled into bed to join her.

In some ways, this had been the last night of freedom for both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Judy had never found the Air conditioning in the ZPD problematic, but now she was keenly aware of the chill. Beneath her uniform her nipples swelled; it was purely psychosomatic she kept telling herself, but it still felt freezing without her underwear on.

\---

Nick, her master, had been stuck at ZPD training for over a month. Every Sunday they'd shared a video call: he'd comfort her, they'd flirt a bit; but they always kept things friendly. No sense letting everyone know the exact form of their relationship they'd agreed.

And yet, it hadn't been good enough. She wanted Nick, to be his once more, to feel what she'd felt that night -- completely his, a blank vessel for his desires. She'd tried to keep it to herself, but Nick could see the way she bit her lip while they talked, the way she had to keep restraining herself from calling him master; and that's when he'd had the idea.

"Judy, I need you to listen to me. I've got some very important instructions for you, and if you don't feel like you can follow them; you know what to say, right?"

Judy nodded at her phone. She could already feel the butterflies in her stomach rising, it had been so long, she wanted it so much. She croaked out the words: "Dentist, right?"

Nick nodded, obviously pleased with her. "Correct my little pet, now tomorrow, you're going to go into work as normal..." he grinned at her crestfallen face, "not so fast, you may be going in as normal as far as everyone can see. But you're not allowed to wear underwear. You go in with just your pants and shirt protecting you from everyone's gaze."

Judy's heart skipped a beat, going into work, without her underwear? She thought about it. The sports bra was no big loss, she was never the most ample of bunnies, especially with no dewlap; but her panties. She thought about trying to do her job while the course fabric of her jeans rubbed against her pussy... she bit her lip at the idea.

"But of course, I'm not doing this for you," Nick bared his teeth. Judy shivered with anticipation, what more could he ask of her? "When you're at work, I want you to take photographic proof, and email it to me. Your master needs something to keep him company." He gave a barking laugh as she cringed at his words. She'd have to find somewhere private, but which would prove she was at work. This was almost too cruel, too extreme, too perverse... She loved it.

\---

Judy carefully got up from her desk: each movement sent her wild as her top brushed against her nipples. She paused to take a breath, carefully checking that she wasn't being watched.

She checked her phone. It was almost noon, perfect time to go take her master's photos. She'd spent the night before thinking of all the places she could go, places where she wouldn't be disturbed. She'd decided on Archives. No one ever went there if they could avoid it.

It would be perfect.

She slipped out of the office, and went for the elevator. No point walking down the stairs if she could avoid it. The way her pants had rubbed against her crotch had made walking up practically torture. And she wanted to save that for when Nick got back.

As she approached the elevator, she saw a tiger and panther standing there. Officers Pouncelle and Baaghley she recalled as she approached the pair. She looked up at them, and waved nervously as they saw her. Please god, don't let them know I'm not wearing underwear. She'd heard Fangmeyer boast about tigers having good senses of smell, but they couldn't be that good, surely?

"Hey Hopps. You heading out for lunch?" Pouncelle smiled, Judy nodded without thinking before correcting herself.

"Oh, sorry no. I was heading to the archives to do a bit of reading. How about you?" Judy was grateful for the distraction as the elevator doors opened, small-talk was the least of her concerns at the moment.

"We're heading to the gym. You should come join us, Nothing like a workout to work up an appetite!" Pouncelle put her paw on Judy's shoulder as they walked into the elevator.

As the doors closed, Judy realised she was trapped: in a small, hot and sweaty room, with two predators with excellent senses of smell. She tried muttering an apology, but all that came out as a muffled squeak.

"Hey, don't worry about it if you're nervous. I mean, we're not gonna bite you," Pouncelle probably just meant for her paw to be friendly. They certainly couldn't tell... but as the doors opened to let on another officer, Judy sprinted out.

"Thank you for the offer, but I've really got to get some reading done. Maybe another week?" Judy belted out excuse after excuse as the doors shut, leaving her alone once more.

\---

Judy slammed the archive room door shut, panting as she did so.

She'd taken the steps two at a time in her haste to get down here, to find some privacy. And now she could relax.

Finding an out of the way corner, Judy stripped off her pants, thankful that she didn't need to sweat, by now she was burning up. The tips of her ears felt like they were crimson as she undid her shirt, exposing herself to the heat of the archive room.

Judy took the moment to enjoy the sight of her naked body, watching the way her nipples rose gently from her fur -- rising and falling with each breath. 

She couldn't resist any more, she'd been horny all day, being driven mad by the sensation and knowledge that any wrong move could have exposed her. Like the close encounter in the elevator; those two predators could have done anything to her, she'd been made a prisoner in her own body.

She let her fingers slip in and out of her slit as she remembered it. The feel of Pouncelle's paw on her shoulder, the gentle pressure it gave her. Her fingers ran over her clit, gently rubbing it as she caressed her body with her other paw.

What had Nick been thinking, making her do this. She'd been helpless, anyone who'd seen, who'd smelled... they would have known what a dirty little rabbit she was. They would have seen her for what she was. Everyone would have known, they'd all be whispering behind her back.

Judy let out a squeal of pleasure as she came, driven to her knees by the mental image of being exposed, naked before the entire ZPD; seen as nothing more than Nick's slutty bunny.

As she pulled herself up on a nearby bookshelf, only one thought came to her. She had to thank her master somehow. She looked around the room and spotted a box of writing materials. Perfect.

 

\---

Nick collapsed onto his bunk. Today had been exactly the same as the others. Trying to run an impossible assault course while a polar bear kept informing him of his own mortality. It was almost enough to make him quit.

It was the thought of what was waiting for him back in Zootopia that kept him going. The thought of his friends, and of Judy who he could no longer call that. No she was something more important now, his.

He glanced at his phone. One new message.

His heart skipped a beat as he opened it up. "I hope you're happy," and an attachment, which was still downloading.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as he waited for it to open... and there it was.

Judy had set up her phone on a timer, he clearly saw her standing in the archive room of the ZPD; flashing a pair of victory symbols. He smiled gently at it, but then he read the words carefully written on her belly.

"I love my master."

Nick curled up on his bunk, staring at the photo. "I love you too," He whispered at his phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Back when Judy had been at the ZPD academy, she'd always been anxious whenever the time came for a furlough. It had meant returning back to the burrows, where her family waited eagerly to see her back. She'd known they meant well, but each time she'd gone back home, she'd felt almost imprisoned. They didn't want her to return to training -- it was too dangerous, she was risking her life, it was better to be carrot farmer.

Judy bit her lip to suppress the laughter the memories stirred. It wasn't just the thought of how differently her life would have turned out if she'd listened to them; it was the fact that she now understood them completely. Waiting here on the platform for Nick's train to arrive -- she just wanted to hug him and never let him go. It had been almost three months since she'd seen him off. Three months where she could only see and hear him through her phone.

They'd arranged not to tell anyone he was back in the city until tomorrow. They wanted tonight to be special, just for them. She kept looking at her phone, eagerly rechecking what time he was meant to be arriving.

Finally, her long wait was over. Nick's train pulled up to the station, the doors opened, and out stepped Nick -- her master. Judy ran up to him as he exited, practically bowling him over with her enthusiasm.

"Easy there carrots. I know it's been a while, but we need to let everyone off;" Nick guided Judy across the platform, gently returning her hug as he did so. He caught himself sniffing her fur as they stood silently, letting the crowd rush past them. How could he have left her for so long? He held her close: as if trying to memorise the way her body felt under his paws, the way her ears twitched with excitement. He couldn't wait to have some fun with her. "Let's go get a drink and some lunch."

\---

The bar was dimly lit, the noise from the jukebox drowned out the noise from other tables; and best of all the prices were cheap. Once they finished lunch, it was the perfect place to have a private conversation.

"Listen Judy, these past months I've been thinking a lot..." Nick drummed his claws on the bar table absent-mindedly.

"Nick Wilde, if you're breaking up with me I promise you that no one will ever find your body!" Judy giggled from behind her glass of carrot juice.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not planning on letting you go. Ever." Nick bared just enough of his teeth to make Judy squirm in her seat. "It's just that, I'm wanting to know just how far you're willing to go. I'm not wanting to pressure you."

"Then don't worry about it Nick. I like you: I like the sly fox, the charming friend, the guy I trust..." her voice dropped to a whisper "and especially my master." Judy blushed as she glanced around the room; did anyone overhear her, and would it actually be so bad if they had?

Nick smiled at Judy's hesitant attitude, "Then do you want to make it official?"

"O-official?" Judy was at a loss for words, was Nick suggesting they tell everyone? The thought of being presented as his little bunny slut to all their friends... it was intoxicating, she just imagined them all staring at her. But no that would be too much even for her, not at this st--

"Don't worry," Nick took Judy's paws in his own, rubbing them slightly as he watched her flounder about, her blush threatening to consume her ears. "I'm not talking about anything too drastic. I just want to get you a collar, something to prove you're mine."

Judy took a deep breath, trying to calm down from her panic... but Nick's idea was still really hot and the sensation of him rubbing her paws was making her hot and bothered. She let loose a small yelp of joy and collapsed to the table.

"Carrots! Are you okay?" Nick looked around in a panic, if Judy needed hel--

"I'm fine, Nick. I just... just..." she trailed off mid sentence, still staring firmly at the table. "I'm just a little nervous, it sounds so good. I'm just a little overwhelmed."

Nick leant back, letting out a sigh of relief; "Good to know, I'm just still working out your limits."

"I know, I'm still figuring them out as well." Judy finally relaxed enough to sit back up, her face back to its normal colour. "In fact I've been doing a bit of reading online while you were away," She squirmed in her seat again, "I hope you don't mind..."

"Hopps, why would I mind? I like your investigative side, the tenacious never give up nature," -- now it was Nick's turn to blush -- "although I'd be lying if I didn't want to try and tame you."

"Well, the collar sounds like a good start for that. Did you have anywhere in mind?" Judy gripped Nick's paws even tighter in excitement.

"I've got a few ideas..."

\---

After lunch, the two had gone out shopping. At first just the usual sort of places in Downtown: clothing stores to get Nick some shirts which looked business-like for once, appliance stores just to browse -- all the while holding hands and ignoring the inquiring stares from passers by.

Nick couldn't help but enjoy the routine. It helped pass the time until they worked up the courage to find the stores he'd researched, but the domesticity of it provided a contrast to their actual shopping goal.

Now, with bags of new shirts and ties, they found themselves wandering through the backstreets of Downtown. The sorts of places respectable mammals wouldn't dare being seen. The Zootopian Kennel Club, that was the name of the place they were looking for. Just the name sent shivers down Judy's back. She was imagining somewhere dim and dark, full of black rubber suits and of whips and chains all hanging on railings, practically begging to be used.

She was a little disappointed when they found it and went in; the place was exactly like the other stores they'd been in while wandering the Downtown. Well lit, and although they did have many ranges of costumes and devices, most were in packages; as if they were any other product. After her wild imagination, the reality was almost too subdued -- at least until she saw the clientèle. Walking down one of the rows was was a pair of bunnies, both wearing collars and leashes being held by their master, a tiger.

The way they were just walking around like that. Judy felt a thrill pass through her, the brightness of the surroundings made acts like that stand out even more. She loved it. She tugged on Nick's shirt and pointed at the bunnies and their owner. "Could we get a leash as well? They look like they're fun."

Nick rubbed his muzzle thoughtfully, "It would be nice to drag you around, making you obey my every whim. Sure, let's do it."

Buying a collar was deceptively mundane, the sales-llama helpfully walked them through the process. The biggest problem they encountered was when they didn't know the size they needed; but Nick had dutifully checked her with the store's tape-measure.

The feeling of the tape-measure around Judy's neck had been inviting, holding her tight. Even now, as Nick and the Llama discussed materials, Judy found her paw hovering over her neck. She shut her eyes, replaying the scene in her head: the way he draped the tape-measure over her shoulders before pulling it taut, the way even swallowing had made her more aware of her own body.

Opening her eyes, Judy took a deep breath and released it. She needed to pace herself. She started to join in the discussion, with her own ideas of just how she wanted it to be.

\---

In the end they'd gone for something simple. A black microfibre collar which buckled at the back, and with a ring at the front for attaching a lead. Judy was now carrying the bag with both the collar and lead inside, and had to resist the urge to go look inside and fiddle with them.

"Eager little bunny aren't you?" Nick chuckled at Judy's actions. He wanted to look as much as she did, but he was able to control himself better -- at least a little bit. They were walking back to the station along the quiet roads, this time to go catch a train back to Nick's apartment on Cypress Grove Lane.

"A little... I suppose we need to have the talk first." Judy sighed as she leaned up against Nick.

"The talk? That sounds bad. And I thought you were okay with all this?" He frowned, but Judy showed no sign of letting go.

"Oh, not about this or anything... It's just that we've had lunch together, you bought me a gift," she dangled the bag up at him, "and now I'm going back to your place for a night of fun. I think we're dating now."

"Ooohh right, that talk." Nick rubbed the back of his head, "To be honest Carrots, I would have thought me knotting you would have clued you into that." Judy laughed, and shoved her elbow into Nick.

"Not all of us can be sly foxes you know. But how are we going to explain it? I can hardly say we ended up a couple because of a drunken night of bondage. It's not romantic enough."

Nick burst into laughter, "Look, it's all about how you phrase it Carrots. We just ended up drinking a bit too much, you were too late for the night train, and one thing kinda led to another. And now it's about to go back there."

Nick's laugh was infectious, before she knew it Judy was laughing too, "Yeah you're right. I'm over-thinking things. Fortunately, that won't be an issue tonight." She grasped the bag's handle tightly, as if it was a life-preserver. "You'll be telling me what to do and think, it's going to be magical."

\---

They spent much of the train journey in silence. They hadn't needed to speak, and words wouldn't be enough for what they wanted to say. Judy had just rested her head on Nick's arm for the ride back to Nick's place, and they'd been satisfied with each other's warmth.

When Nick's door shut, it was with a sense of finality. Ever since that wonderful night, they'd been separate, surrounded by others even when they got to see each other. Now they were alone, and could truely be themselves. Judy sat down on one of Nick's chairs, holding the bag close. Nick fixed them both a drink.

"Once I put that collar on you, we'll start again. You'll be mine, obey every order, call me only what I want you to call me, and be everything I need you to be. Understood?" He forced his face still, he wanted to smile -- in fact he wanted to do a lot of things right now, but he had to keep things calm. At least until the collar was on.

Judy for her part brought out the collar willingly. "I understand. But I want you to know..." she blushed a moment as she turned her head away, barely able to face him as she continued speaking, "I'm already yours, Master."

"I know." Nick put a pair of wine glasses down on the table and took the collar from Judy's paws. Taking each half he slowly reached behind her neck to fasten it. As she felt the buckle fasten and heard the ring at the front jingle as it settled, Judy let slip a sigh of contentment. She'd been longing for this.

She looked up at Nick, her eyes filled with joy. He returned her gaze sternly, looking her up and down. And then came the slap.

Nick's paw whipped across Judy's face, quickly and cleanly. Judy instinctively raised her paw to her stinging cheak. The throbbing was already subsiding, but it brought a rush of adrenaline, making her heart beat faster. Nick grabbed the collar, pulling her up to meet his muzzle. "Clothes? You're wearing clothes in front of your master? You don't deserve clothes you slut." Judy turned her head, but kept her eyes focused on Nick... and his teeth.

"I... I'm sorry Master. I didn't think." She loved the way his claws were hooked around the thick collar, lifting her up to meet him. She was so close to him.

"Of course you didn't, you don't have any brains at all, you dumb bunny!" Nick let go of the collar, letting Judy fall back onto the sofa. As Judy lay there, she immediately tried pulling off her clothes, pawing at buttons and fasteners. Nick sighed. "You can't do anything without me, can you?"

He reached down and carefully started undoing the buttons on her shirt, freeing the bra underneath... and a "Welcome Home Master" message written onto Judy's belly. Nick paused. He'd not been expecting that, he should have. She'd surprised him like that before; but the idea of her defiling her own body with a pen. He couldn't resist teasing her.

"You really think you've got me under your control, eh?" He traced the letters with his claw, "Write a cute message for your master on your belly and he'll go easy on you. No wonder you were so desperate to hide it. You didn't want me to see what an idiot you are." He raked his claws over her marked fur; just enough that she could feel it.

"I'm sorry Master!" Judy moaned as Nick's claws grazed her skin, "I just wanted to show you my appreciation. I know I've been a dumb bunny!"

"I'm not sure you realise just how stupid you are, you slut." Nick started pulling down her pants, wiggling them off her hips to reveal her underwear. Another yank and they were down as well. "After all, you don't know to never tempt a fox!" 

Nick plunged towards Judy's pussy, jaws open wide. Judy squealed as she felt his tongue licking her all over. "M-master," she whimpered, "I'm so dumb, please let -oh crackers- please tell me how I can make it up to you."

Nick didn't respond, he was too busy tasting Judy, letting her pussy and clitoris moisten under his tongue's touch. He kept licking her until Judy could stand it no more, and she cried out as an orgasm wracked her body.

Finally satisfied, Nick relented, pulling back to continue removing Judy's clothes. Now she had only the collar to protect her as she panted from Nick's assault. She just lay on the sofa, drained without even doing anything. But Nick wasn't finished.

Judy heard a click as Nick attached the leash to her collar, then a powerful tug as he pulled her to her feet. "And now we're going for a walk."

"B-but Master, I don't think I can walk!" Judy wasn't kidding, after Nick's tongue she was exhausted, but from the frown on Nick's face, she knew that wasn't the answer he wanted.

"Did I hear a but from you? The only butt I should ever hear my slave talking about is the one here," Nick slapped Judy's ass, almost driving her to her knees. She grasped the leash for support. "I said we're going for a walk, I didn't ask you if you wanted one, I didn't ask for your opinion. I told you. And that's what we're going to do."

Nick pulled gently on the collar, pulling Judy down off the sofa and onto the floor. Judy could still barely stand, and settled for crawling behind Nick as he led her around the room. Each time she put one paw in front of the other, it was like she was becoming a little bit more feral -- here she was unable to stand, and being led around by her master, her owner, her world.

Nick led her right up to his front door, and stood there, as if considering taking her out for a walk. Judy shivered at the idea, utterly exposed in the sweltering heat of the Rainforest District; her fur soaked to the skin by the downpour. Nick stopped, looking down at Judy's quivering face. "You think I'd take you out there? You're not ready. You haven't learned," a quick pull of the leash and he led Judy back to the sofa. Feeling was coming back to Judy's legs as Nick sat down on the sofa. He yanked the leash as he patted the sofa. "Lie down here."

Judy clambered up on to the sofa, and lay down, her head resting on Nick's lap. She noted with joy that he was certainly enjoying himself -- although she kept it off her face, she didn't want to be reprimanded for it. Nick started stroking Judy's ears, sighing as he did so. "You see my little slave. You need to learn that the collar's not a gift. You don't give gifts to property after all. Which is what you are. You're mine, and I don't allow people to mark my property." He grabbed one of her ears and pulled. "Even if they do look damn sexy like that."

Judy nodded, her motion stretching her even further. "I understand Master. I'll be more careful in future."

"See that you do." Nick reached down to remove the collar around Judy's neck, but she grabbed his arm. "Please Master, let me wear it all night. I'll be a good girl."

"You already are Carrots," Nick settled for just removing the leash. He grabbed the collar and lifted Judy from lying to sitting, and passed her one of the wineglasses from off the table. "This has been the best welcome home present I've ever had."


	4. Chapter 4

She was still wearing the collar.

Nick couldn't help the smile crawling onto his muzzle, even in his half-awake state. The events of last night seemed like a dream even now. But there in front of him was the proof it was real. 

He wanted to reach out, to grab the collar, to cement its existence in his mind... but no, that would wake Judy, and the way she lay there, curled up on his bed, so recently curled up in his arms -- he couldn't bring himself to disturb her.

Sliding out of bed, he left the bedroom; deciding to brew some postum. Certainly that would be something nice for Judy to wake up to. As he put the water on the boil, he saw the tell-tale flash coming from the table. He'd left his phone there again. Forgot about it with the previous night's excitement.

The mere thought of it brought back the rush of exhilaration. The way Judy had been his plaything, the way she'd submitted to every one of his desires, only to beg for more. It was almost disappointing that it would have to end again -- or at least pause for today. He opened his phone to check his messages.

Or maybe not... There a new message sat, from Finnick, telling him how he and Honey couldn't make lunch, but they could make dinner, and how he was sure Nick and Judy could amuse themselves until then. "You sly..." he muttered, unable to even finish the thought. Obviously Finnick didn't know everything, but the little guy had obviously noticed Judy and his closeness. He probably thought this was a perfect opportunity for them to talk about their "feelings" or similar.

Nick glanced back at the bedroom. He could hear Judy stirring, obviously alerted by the boiling water. He'd have to tell her Finnick had graciously provided some alone time for them. He was about to call out when he saw the little black bag. And a thought came to mind.

That bag had held the collar and leash... but Judy had been oh so distracted back then. Nick couldn't resist grabbing a surprise for her... and in all the excitement he'd forgotten about it.

A change of plans would be good.

\---

Judy rose from the bed -- cautiously. She still remembered the previous night, her limbs still ached from it. She half considered begging Nick to blow Finnick and Honey off, to just lounge around in bed all day.

But that would be wrong.

She couldn't call Nick away from his friends, certainly not just to fulfil her whims. Her paw went up instinctively to her collar. "After all," she muttered under her breath, "I'm his plaything."

The mere idea was thrilling. She bit her lip as her claws played with the collar, teasing the indentations in her fur where it had lain all night.

The smell of postum tempted her, drawing her out of the bedroom to where Nick was sitting on the couch. Two mugs on the table.

She draped her arms around him, and pulled him in for a hug. "Good morning master." She couldn't help but smile as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Good morning Judy." Nick smiled back. He gestured to the drinks on the table, "I figured you might like something to drink."

Judy slid around to the front of the sofa, to sit next to Nick. Ordinarily she'd be a bundle of energy, ready for the next day. But Nick had exhausted her. She hadn't felt like that since training.

Training.

She glanced at Nick. She knew all too well that he'd have to go back to the academy, torn from her arms once more. She wanted to be selfish, wanted to hold him back, keep him here forever. But she knew she had to be a good bunny. Let him live his life, there'd be plenty of time when he returned.

She rested her head on his arm, sighing happily. "I'll miss you when you're gone."

Nick in turn rested his paw on her head, holding her close. It made her feel safe, warm, owned. It was nice.

"Don't look so down," Nick started stroking her head, "It won't be too long, and I'll figure out some fun for you to have." He took a sip of his drink, "In fact, I should be getting ready soon. I need to go meet up with Finnick and Honey for lunch."

Judy glanced up at the old clock on Nick's wall, amazed it still worked... and then she caught his words. "You? Not us?" Judy pulled back from Nick, suddenly put out. "I know they're your friends, but that doesn't mean I don't like them... and besides, as you said yesterday: we're a couple now."

Nick put down his drink and carefully took Judy's chin in his paw. "I'm afraid you're mistaken." Judy's breath caught in her throat... Nick's voice was level, measured. No hint of his smug jokes. What was he planning?

His other paw took a hold of her collar. "Did you forget you were wearing this?" He clucked his tongue in disapproval. "When you've got this on, you obey all my orders, right?"

"R-right..." Judy trembled slightly as excitement started to fill her body. She couldn't help but stare into his eyes.

"And what makes you think I'd want to go meet my friends with a little slut like you?" The words hurt. More than the words themselves was the calm way he said it -- as if it should have been obvious.

"But..." She started to say before Nick silenced her with a kiss.

She went limp, held up only by his paw and lips. The kiss so soon after the insult, it was so...

He pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. "No, you don't deserve to come out, instead, you wait here for my return. Like a good little slave awaiting her master."

Judy couldn't believe it. She'd thought about staying in bed all day, but now she was being restricted to it? It was like he was turning her own thoughts against her, making a reward into a punishment. It was cruel. It was wrong. It was perfect.

\---

Judy took a deep breath as Nick rummaged through a drawer. Here she was, nude on his bed, while Nick had was dressed, ready to go out. It wasn't abandonment, not like she'd been dreading. This was just another step, something more to experience. She wanted to go bouncing off the walls in joy, but that would just make what he had planned tougher. She had to sit still, sit calmly. 

Nick came back with a handful of ties. "I don't have any ropes, so these will have to do." He chuckled as he approached, and gestured to the metal headboard. "Lift up your arm."

Judy held her left arm next to the cold metal as Nick slid the silk tie around her wrist, pulling it tighter. She let her arm sag, but her paw was still held in place. Nick gestured again, and they repeated the process on her right paw. Judy pulled forward, ever so slightly.

No good, she was caught, bound by Nick, her master. She looked up at his smile. "You've got me here caught... are you sure you don't want to stay with me instead." It was worth a shot, temp Nick with the prospect of fun. But he shook his head.

"Nope, sorry. I've got more important things to do." He patted her on the head, "But don't worry. I'm not going to leave you here alone." She quirked an ear and was about to say something -- but the moment she opened her mouth it was filled by another one of his ties. Nick reached behind with each end, tying it behind her head.

Judy tried to say something, but the tie made it difficult... all that came out was senseless noise.

"Listen Judy..." Nick slid off the bed, and grabbed his phone. "I'm going to be out having lunch with my friends for a while. But I should be back by..." He added some numbers in his head, and then held out the phone. Judy could see the clock showing on its front, "just after two. This clock, it's going to let you know when I'll be coming back. I'll set an alarm for it, and you listen out for it."

She nodded as he placed the phone down. "Remember to listen for it, because you won't be able to see it." He held up another of his ties, still as tacky as the first, and held it up across her face -- covering her eyes. You're going to have to wait -- alone -- for me. But don't worry..." She felt the tie tighten behind her head, and then heard something buzz.

"I'm leaving you with a gift." Judy felt Nick's paw at her pussy, and felt something slide in, buzzing as it went. A vibrator? When did he get that? She thought, desperately as the vibration hit her, making concentrating on thinking, on asking questions like that difficult.

It didn't matter anyway, Nick had it, and had given it to her. She crossed her legs instinctively as the vibrations seemed to increase. She squealed through the tie, unable to even say anything. She heard him lean next to her and whisper the words "I love you Judy," and wished she could return it, but then another wave of vibration overcame her, and she felt Nick's presence leave her.

\--- 

Nick shut the door carefully. It had to be loud enough for Judy to hear it. She had to know he'd abandoned her, left her to her own devices, and his as well.

He plucked the phone of the bed as quietly as possible, as Judy squirmed in place, unable to move her arms, unable to see, to speak, to know he hadn't actually gone anywhere.

A quick motion of his claw turned off the alarm. Now Judy was his, for as long as he wanted. The moment she was in distress, the second she couldn't continue -- he could trigger it, and it would be two o'clock.

Until then, she was his. 

He leaned against the wall. The way she was enjoying herself, she might not hear him if he was right next to her. But he wasn't going to take that chance. Instead he just watched -- wishing he'd charged up his phone enough to risk taking a video. Something to share with Judy later on, when he was ready to come clean.

\---

Judy's whole body twitched -- she was on fire, with the spark being the vibe in her pussy. Such a small thing, but it felt so good.

She'd never used one before, "Good bunnies didn't think like that," being the old saying. But at the moment, even thinking was beyond her. Judy needed more. She bucked the air as she called out Nick's name -- although muffled it came out as "Niihhh."

She drove her legs deep into the bed, her paws pushing against the ancient mattress beneath. Deeper, if it had been Nick, it would have gone deeper, been more intimate. But instead it practically taunted her, keeping her on the edge, craving more -- needing more.

She knew what she needed, and it was nothing that the crude device could offer. She needed Nick, to take her completely, make her his again. She called his name once more into the empty room. But she was alone.

\---

A thought occurred to her... she could feel it beneath her head, Nick's pillow. She could use it.

Trembling from the sensations wracking her body, Judy slowly backed up against the chill metal of the bedposts. Her legs felt like they would buckle at any second, but she was strong -- She always had been.

She hooked the pillow with her paw, taking a deep breath as she steadied herself. And twisted it around, between her legs.

Finally, she let herself collapse onto it. The terrible -- merciless -- heavenly vibe within her driving her close to orgasm.

Now she had the pillow, she could ride it like a lover, holding it firm between her legs, bucking her body against it as she rode for dear life. She could feel it grinding against her clit, the soft Nick-scented fabric rubbing her.

It wasn't Nick... but it was enough. She let loose another yelp of primal pleasure and collapsed against the pillow as the orgasm shuddered through her.

The device still tingled, but now, with her body shaking with the force of the orgasm, she felt she could control it.

\---

Nick was impressed. Judy's acrobatic skill at turning his pillow into a makeshift sybian. He'd almost wanted to applaud her efforts. Sure, he'd have to put the pillow in for laundry now, but her desperation, her display of desperation mixed with masturbation.

He glanced at the phone. It was nowhere near the two o'clock deadline. But it was close enough for his tastes. A quick press, and the noise sounded -- Judy's ears rising with eager anticipation. She'd know he was close, although she'd have no way of guessing just how close he was.

He took shallow breaths, pacing himself. It would be no fun if he let on just how eager he was -- how much he wanted to shower Judy with praise for how clever she'd been.

But he'd have to wait.

\---

Judy arose, once again grinding herself slowly against Nick's pillow. He was close, she he'd have to be. She'd heard the alarm -- even though she swore it had barely been an hour. She moaned around her gag, and wished Nick would be there soon.

The bedroom door creaked. Nick was here, the mere thought sent a wave of relief through her, joining the coursing waves of pleasure.

She glanced at the door, listened to his footfalls as he came closer. She felt the bed buckle as he crawled onto it, and she fell against him, flopping against his chest in a mixture of contentment and exhaustion.

"Easy Judy, there's a good girl."

She felt proud, she had been a good girl. She'd even managed to bring herself to orgasm, as if it was a badge of pride. She felt his claws pluck the vibe from her body, even if she still felt it tingling down there. She breathed deeply, absorbing his scent completely.

It was Nick, her master. He smelt so strongly of his cheap musk mask, of the postum from much earlier in the day, of his sweat and of her... And not much else.

Even in her dazed state, Judy's mind was as sharp as a knife. There was no exhaust fumes, no strange food smells, not even the plant smell of the rainforest district.

As Nick plucked the blindfold from her eyes, Judy blinked, and met his stare. That all too hungry, predatory stare. He leaned down and kissed her, despite the gag.

Such a sneaky tod, she thought to herself. She'd never been alone. He'd been watching, waiting. She felt his tongue push the tie out of the way, questing deep into her.

She let him do it, happily yielding her body to him. She realised now, that without saying anything at all, Nick had shown her that she'd never be alone, even when she couldn't see him, he'd be watching her.

Her master.

Her fox.

Her Nick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many apologies for the lateness of this chapter.
> 
> The idea's been burning around in my head, but I was finally able to get it written down.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
